urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Pharaoh Francis
Diana Pharaoh Francis — Author Website * Diana Pharaoh Francis, writer of Fantasy Adventure About the Author I was raised on a cattle ranch in Northern California (outside a town called Lincoln which is now part of an enormous sprawl). I taught myself to ride a horse at the age of six, as no one had the time to teach me—they were all busy learning how to irrigate, how to cajole an angry bull into another field, how to pull a calf… Afraid of heights, and absolutely sure I was going to die, I managed to scramble up on the back of a very patient and lazy strawberry roan destrier, and plod off into the sunset. Thereafter, I spent much of my early life on horseback, or so far buried into a book that the rest of the world ceased to exist (much to the annoyance of my family—it took several attempts to get my attention). We all had very specific jobs on the ranch and mine was horses and cattle—out rounding up at dawn. And since I rode bareback, my standing request was to wake me up 5 minutes before everyone else headed for the barn—time enough to dress and eat my Wheaties, and no sleep time wasted on saddling. After high school, I attended college after college, racking up a BA and MA in creative writing and a Ph.D. in literature and theory. My very patient and supportive husband traipsed across the Midwest and back to Montana for me (though my husband insists that he’s been running and hiding and I just keep finding him), where I taught for fourteen years at the University of Montana-Western, gaining tenure and becoming a full professor. While there, we mixed genes and had a son Q-ball, who in our humbly unbiased opinions, is the most wonderful son ever produced, and a daughter, Princess Caesar, who is the most wonderful daughter ever produced. We currently live in Oregon where the winters are much warmer and much more green and growing things is a lot easier. I have a fascination for the Victorians, weather, geology, horses, plants and mythology, I like spicy food, chocolate and cheesecake, and I have an odd and morbid sense of humor. (Or so I’ve been told. Often.) Incidentally, the Pharaoh is in fact my real name, and oddly enough, is of British origin. Some of my current favorite sf/f writers are Ilona Andrews, Carol Berg, C.E. Murphy, Patty Briggs, Lynn Flewelling, Rachel Caine, David Coe, and Anne Bishop. Genres * Urban Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Epic Fantasy, Paranormal Mystery Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Rom-UF’’’=Romantic Urban Fantasy, ‘’’PNR’’’=Paranormal Romance, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, Other Writings Anthologies: * none yet Freebies: * Free Short stories: Short Fiction | Diana Pharaoh Francis Cover Artists & Contributors Chad Michael Ward — Cover art for the Horngate Witches series. Awards Quotes *Diana Pharaoh Francis Quotes (Author of Bitter Night) ~ GR See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Bibliography / Books: * Diana Pharaoh Francis, writer of Fantasy Adventure ~ Author book page * Diana Pharaoh Francis (Author of Bitter Night) ~ Goodreads * Diana Pharaoh Francis ~ Fantastic Fiction (FF) * Diana Pharaoh Francis - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Diana Pharaoh Francis Author Page ~ Shelfari * Diana Pharaoh Francis author of Horngate Witches ~ Fictfact * Diana Pharaoh Francis | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Diana Pharaoh Francis - Horngate Witches Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog ~ Maryse Book Blog Series Pages: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Diana Pharaoh Francis: HORNGATE WITCHES SERIES *Horngate Witches Series ~ Shelfari *Goodreads | Horngate Witches series by Diana Pharaoh Francis *Horngate Witches | Series | LibraryThing *FictFact - Horngate Witches series by Diana Pharaoh Francis Interviews: * Artist: * Chad Michael Ward - Summary Bibliography Author: *Diana Pharaoh Francis, writer of Fantasy Adventure *Blog | Diana Pharaoh Francis | Diana P. Francis | Diana Francis *Diana Pharaoh Francis - Wikipedia *Diana Pharaoh Francis (Author of Bitter Night) Community, Fan Sites: *(7) Diana Pharaoh Francis, Fantasy Writer *Di Pharaoh Francis (dianapfrancis) on Twitter *Di Pharaoh Francis on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers 1. Bitter Night.jpg|1. Bitter Night (2009–Horngate Witches series) by Diana Pharaoh Francis—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.dianapfrancis.com/horngate-witches-books/ 2. Crimson Wind.jpg|2. Crimson Wind (2010—Horngate Witches series) by Diana Pharaoh Francis—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.dianapfrancis.com/horngate-witches-books/ 3. Shadow City.png|3. Shadow City (2011—Horngate Witches series) by Diana Pharaoh Francis—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.dianapfrancis.com/horngate-witches-books/ 4. Blood Winter.jpg|4. Blood Winter (2012—Horngate Witches series) by Diana Pharaoh Francis—art by Chad Michael Ward ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.dianapfrancis.com/horngate-witches-books/ Trace of Magic (Diamond City Magic -1) by Diana Pharaoh Francis.jpg|1, Trace of Magic (Sept 2014—Diamond City Magic series) by Diana Pharaoh Francis|link=http://www.dianapfrancis.com/diamond-city-magic-books/ Edge of Dreams (Diamond City Magic #2) by Diana Pharaoh Francis.jpg|2. Edge of Dreams (2015—Diamond City Magic series) by Diana Pharaoh Francis|link=http://www.dianapfrancis.com/diamond-city-magic-books/edge-of-dreams/ Category:Authors